marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Denton Residence
'''Denton Residence' is the home of Jack and Maureen Denton. History Next Clue: Ambulance Driver Jessica Jones went to look for Jack Denton at his house, coming across his mother, Maureen at the entrance. In order to gain her trust, Jones posed as an investigator from City Transit that was investigating the bus accident where Jack had involved, being the driver of one of the two ambulances that were dispatched. Maureen was angered, and told Jones that Jack had nothing to say to them, because they turned their backs on Jack. Jones clarified that she knew that Jack arrived to the accident scene, but he drove off with the ambulance without explaining why. Maureen noted that Jones knew a lot of things, and Jones said it was her job to know, adding that Jack was denied any worker's compensation for having stolen the ambulance, despite it was later retrieved. Jones lied to Maureen, saying that if she could fully understand what happened, she could pull strings and reverse that, allowing him to have a compensation. Maureen then guessed that maybe God had sent Jones, and invite her into the house. Jones found Jack inside in an almost vegetative state, something that did not appeared in the file, and Maureen had to give him water as they entered. Maureen explained that Jack had a stroke, despite Jones noting that he was too young, and Maureen said that, according to doctors, his body went into shock after donating his kidneys. Jones was surprised to hear that Jack donated both kidneys, something that Maureen attributed to his selflessness and bravery. Maureen explained that Jack disappeared for three weeks after the whole ordeal with the ambulance, and then she got a call from the hospital to inform her that Jack had been found in an alley half dead. Maureen attributed it to God's bidding, as she had prayed for years to send Jack back to her, as he had become an alcoholic, and her prayers were answered that way, with Jack back home. Maureen admitted that it was not the way she had envisioned Jack's return, but she guessed that nobody could see God coming. Maureen grabbed Jack's hand, and asked Jones to pray with them, but Jones politely refused by saying she had just passed a cold. Jones noted the machine that sustained Jack, asking if he was always there, as the machine looked expensive. Maureen revealed that an anonymous donor sent it, asking God to bless him. In order to be left alone with Jack, Jones asked Maureen for a glass of water, but before leaving, she warned Jones not to flirt with Jack, as she knew that girls always liked him. Jones took a picture of the machine, and then told Jack that she knew that God did not do that to him, but the Devil, promising to find him. Jack asked for a pencil and paper, and he began to write. At first, Jones thought he was writing Kilgrave's name, asking where he was, but then Jack finished his message, where he asked Jones to kill him. Jones was horrified, saying she could not do that, and Jack began to whimper. Jones took the paper before Maureen arrived, who told Jones that she had upset Jack. Jones left, apologizing to Jack, while Maureen tried to calm her son telling him that everything was okay and God was with them.Jessica Jones: 1.02: AKA Crush Syndrome References Category:Locations Category:Private Residences Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Locations